


Christmas With The Bennets

by One_Small_Writer



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Drabble, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer
Summary: It's Christmas dinner at the Bennet's, and Gigi is along for the ride.
Relationships: Gigi Darcy & William Darcy, Jane Bennet/Bing Lee, Lizzie Bennet/William Darcy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Christmas With The Bennets

**Author's Note:**

> I still really love the family bonds in this show. Also, I wrote this while watching Noelle and it's a really good movie.  
> (Day 23! Two to go!)

The Darcy siblings stood on the front step of the Bennet house, presents and food in hand. Mrs Bennet had asked William to join their family for Christmas, over the moon that two of three daughters were paired off and ever so willing to include them in family activities, and knowing his sister wouldn't have anything or anyone to spend the holiday with, asked Mrs Bennet if she could join as well. Mrs Bennet was eager to let her, claiming the more the merrier, and so William picked up Gigi on the way and there they were

Gigi wasn't entirely thrilled on the arrangement. She liked Lizzie, she loved Lizzie, and she was grateful to be spending the holiday with her brother, but she found it a little awkward to be spending Christmas with people who were strangers to her. She felt as if she was invading, but Willam kept assuring her it was fine and that she was welcome.

"What am I even going to do? I know no one other than you and Lizzie and I already know you'll be spending most of the night under the mistletoe," She said, hands crossed across her chest.

William rolled his eyes at her for what must have been the millionth time that day. "Talk to people, meet people. Bing is here, you know Bing, and Lizzie's sister Jane will talk to anyone and everyone she sees. Lydia's your age, make friends with her," William suggested, ringing the doorbell.

"I doubt Lydia would want to talk to me," Gigi said under her breath, praying William didn't hear. If he did, he didn't say anything. "I guess so. I'll try, worst comes to worst I'll hang out in the kitchen with Mrs Bennet," She shrugged.

William's eyes widened. "See, that's where the problem would lie."

The door swung open, revelling a very dishevelled looking Mrs Bennet. "Oh hello, William! Please come in," She cheered, pulling William in for a hug. She released him and turned to Gigi. "And you must be the sister! What's your name honey?"

"I'm Gigi, it's nice to meet you, Mrs Bennet," Gigi shook her hand and politely smiled.

Mrs Bennet grinned. "Well, do come in, come in. Make yourselves at home. I would show you to the living room but I'm just swapped in the kitchen. Wait on, Elizabeth!" Mrs Bennet called down the hallway. Lizzie popped her head around the corner, a worried look on her face until she saw William and Gigi standing there.

She walked down the hallway and hugged them, Gigi first so she could give William a longer embrace. “Hi guys, Merry Christmas,” She said, unmoving from her position in William’s arms.

“God heavens Elizabeth get them drinks and show them to the living room, I have things to do!” Mrs Bennet exclaimed, giving them one last look before dashing back into the kitchen.

Lizzie sighed and rolled her eyes. “Alright guys, drinks. What do you want?”

“Anything will do love, I don’t mind,” William said, his hand trailing down to hold her own.

“Alright, that’s easy. Gigi?”

Gigi shook her head. “No, it’s okay. I don’t really want anything.”

“Please just take something,” Lizzie sighed, “Even if you don’t drink it. If not my mother will be on my back about it all night.”

Gigi nodded and took the cup Lizzie gave her before she and William were lead to the living room. Gigi had never been to the Bennet house, and despite her minor reluctance to be there, she did find it quite interesting to be there.

Gigi sat on the corner of the couch as Lizzie and William moved over to a corner, smiling and nodding when Bing started talking to her. She introduced herself to Jane, letting her do most of the talking, before she felt the couch beside her sunk as someone sat next to her.

Gigi turned her head and immediately recognized her as Lydia. “Hi, I’m Lydia,” She said quietly.

“I’m Gigi.”

“I know, I mean, yeah. I know.”

“Yeah, I know too.”

They smiled at each other tightly and fell into silence, sitting beside each other in an almost mutual understanding before they eventually started talking, making small talk awkwardly before relaxing and talking more openly.

Mrs Bennet called dinner and Gigi turned to Lydia. “Do you mind if I sit with you at dinner? The only person here I know well is my brother and Lizzie and I really don’t want to sit with them.”

Lydia laughed. “Totally. I wouldn’t want to sit next to my loved up sister and the Darcinator either.”

“The Darcinator?” Gigi questioned.

“That’s what I call your brother. When we met him he was a bit like a robot, no offence.”

Gigi nodded and giggled as she and Lydia moved to the dining table. From across the room, William and Lizzie smiled at their sisters proudly, glad they were getting along seemingly so well.

Everyone ate dinner and exchanged presents in the living room, and soon it was time to leave. With full stomachs, a whole load of leftovers and armfuls of presents (Gigi didn’t know how she ended up with presents, but she was extremely grateful for them), Gigi and William said their goodbyes and packed themselves up in the car. William would be coming back to spend the Lizzie, but he needed to drop Gigi home first.

“So, did you end up having fun?” William asked, turning once he was out of the Bennet’s driveway to see his sister curled up in the passenger's seat.

“Yeah, it was really fun. A lot better than I expected it to be,” She yawned.

William smiled, and Gigi smiled back, thankful for the night she had and the moments she experienced.


End file.
